Death of a Song
by Zutara Is Da Future
Summary: In times where hope is gone, peace has been a myth and death is your closest ally. How far could you go, to safeguard those closest to you? What steps would you take? (AU HumanVerse, please R/R ;)
1. Chapter 1

This was in the realm of stupid or possible. Either way, the spiky black-haired man hated it. If it wasn't for the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty leading him by the hand, he'd have backed out. As it was, the two were ducking down halls, avoiding guards and keeping an ear out for anybody.

"We shouldn't do this," Was his continued warning, but the eighteen year old quietly shushed him. After she glanced down another hallway, about to dart down it with him following her, as always. He grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around to face him.

"Maria, I'm serious. Something could happen to you." The red eyed twenty year old man stressed, hoping she'd take him serious. Praying she saw the worry for her safety, the concern for her wellbeing.

She must have, as her eyes softened, the bright blue looking muted and warm, like a cloudy day. She raised a delicate hand to touch his cheek, gentle as always. "Shadow, we can't let this go on. We have to stop it."

Her voice was hushed, soothing, but did nothing to calm him. The area they were in was riddled with danger, anything could happen to her and-She must have sensed his incoming panic, fear of the unknown, for she cupped his face and shushed him.

"We have too, it's who we are."

Giving a sigh of resignation, walking around he gripped her hand tightly. Glancing down the hallway, he met her slightly confused gaze. Shrugging, Shadow looked back down the hallway, "I take point then." He muttered, missing the warm smile that crossed her face.

And as they raced down the hallway, he didn't hear her whisper "Always."

And she didn't see how the fear hadn't disappeared from his blood red eyes.

|S|S|S|

He wasn't sure how long he'd been here, poked and prodded, drugged and sedated, how long he had yelled. How much he cried as the pain became so numbing he'd black out, only to wake up as they dragged him down an endless hallway, back into a room with several dozen other children.

His once auburn hair was now a bright blue, his eyes glowed a unhealthy green, his hair frizzled and skin a sickly color. He stumbled and fell, as the guards tossed him back in the cell, a boy with bright orange hair, and a girl whose hair had changed to neon pink caught him, stumbling back.

The two helped him sit on one of the many bunks, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Through hazy eyes, he studied the defeated looks of his ceil mates.

A red head twelve year old, leaning against a wall, trying to pretend he wasn't here.

A white haired thirteen year old girl, who thanks to the many experiments, had been given a pair of bat-like wings, pacing constantly.

A seven year old with peach hair, clutching a stuffed animal, with fresh tears stained on her young, hopeless face.

A ten year boy, with choppy purple hair, laying in a corner.

A thirteen year old boy, with spiked up hair, punching the wall, repeatedly. Despite objections from a nine year old blonde haired boy, who had been given a pair of bee-like wings and a fourteen year old boy with black and red hair.

A fifteen year old boy with green hair was shaking his head at the three, trying to keep them calm.

A ten year old girl, with tan hair was trying to talk to the red head, who was remaining oblivious to her.

A dark green haired thirteen year old boy, was chatting with a thirteen year old girl with dark purple hair, and a big sixteen year old boy, with gray and white hair.

Finally the tired blue haired boy looked over at the nine year old pink haired girl, who was cradling the orange haired eight year old boy. All of them were brought here, to be apart of a experiment. A animal/human hybrid.

By now he couldn't remember his parents, or if he ever had ones. Maybe he was born an orphan, maybe his parents willingly handed him off. His memory of life before this hell was fuzzy, and couldn't barely be recalled.

Sighing heavily, he wondered how long they'd be stuck here, or if they'd ever get out.

Not ten minutes had passed before the door whooshed open, causing all children to wince. Knowing that someone else was going to be torn apart then stitched back together, injected and prodded.

However instead of several stomping feet, and a gruff, severe voice. Gentle, almost melodic voice spoke. "Are you the children apart of the Anibred program?"

She stepped out of the shadows and into the light, revealing a beautiful, delicate woman of eighteen, whose face was kind in contrast to the harsh and overbearing solders. Once the woman had taken in the state of them, her face twisted into sadness, and pity.

"You poor things..." She breathed, her heart stopping almost painfully. The scientist had giving some wings, some horns, some tails, and the rest probably had innate abilities. Why did they do this to them, children who were too young for the torture they had endured.

"Maria," A gruff voice said, from outside in the hall. "We don't have time for this."

"Oh, hush Shadow," Maria turned her head slightly to glance at him, before looking back at the mistrustful and scared children. Bending down, she looked at the orange haired one, opening her arms, she asked. "What's your name?"

Scuffing his foot on the floor, he shrugged before mumbling, "Miles."

"Miles," Maria repeated fondly, picking him up, she stared into his brown eyes. "I love that name, I'm Maria." Miles smiled slightly, and squirmed slightly in her arms, either trying to adjust himself or to find a way out, Maria did not know.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but believe me when I say we haven't much time." Maria explained, holding eyes with the group of children. "We're going to get you out of here, and into safety."

"You're going to save us?" The red head asked skeptically, to which Maria nodded.

"Yes, but you have to-" Maria's words died out as the sound of bullets firing resounded, Shadow quickly ducked into the room and slammed on the button to shut the doors, as shouts were heard.

"Damn it!" Shadow shouted, reloading his gun. "We're screwed, there's no way out." Shadow fumed, angry at himself for letting Maria talk him into this, angry at her for her compassion and sense of justice. Angry at everything.

Maria set Miles down, who scurried off to the pink haired girl and drowsy blue haired boy. "Take the children, get them to the escape pods." Maria said, to which Shadow glared at her.

"No, just stop thinking it." Shadow didn't want to hear what she thought, knowing her as well as he did, her plan was no less suicidal, or fool hardy. He shrugged off her hand as she put it on his shoulder, did she like near death experiences?

"Shadow it's the only way," She pleaded, ignoring the children who were cringing at the sounds of shots firing off the door. "We cannot let G.U.N. continue to use these children, they have to live-"

"And what about you!?" Shadow shouted, gripping her shoulders hard enough to leave bruises. Anger and fear mixed in his red eyes, softening just slightly as he held eye-contact with Maria. "What about you?" His voice softened slightly, the hard edge disappearing as the sound of firing halted.

"I have the better chance of living, so let me." Maria whispered, conveying the courage she didn't feel. Her eyes soft, love shining through. "Let me." She repeated, as Shadow's eyes dropped from hers, she lifted a hand to make him look at her.

"It's gonna be okay, it'll all be okay." Maria whispered, soft and strong, all convincing and brave.

And for one second he believed her.

And so did she.

|S|S|S|

Shadow glared at the herd of children, thankful the oldest were watching out for the younger ones, and being silent. His mind kept switching between getting these kids to the escape pods and worring over Maria.

The girl had stopped the guns and had been asked to see her father, the head researcher for this maelstrom they were in. "Move it." Shadow gruffly ordered, getting the children into the pods, as soon as they were in, he hit a random setting. Knowing they'd land somewhere safe back down on earth.

Anywhere was safer than this space station. As the left kid was jettisoned off, he let out a sigh of relief. Now to find Maria, because she wasn't dead, she couldn't be. And they'd get off this hell station and live normally.

"Shadow?"

His head snapped up, as a uncommon smile took over his face. Her face was flush, and she panting for breath, but she was safe. Standing in the doorway, her eyes focused on his.

"The children, they're safe?"

He mentally relaxed and chuckled at her concern, so sweet and soft, a natural born care-taker. He nodded, pushing himself off the control panel, he strode towards her. Watching her release a sigh of relief, warmth filled him at her sweet, victorious smile.

And he returned it.

Just as a shot rang out in the silence, embedding itself in her soft stomach.

He didn't know who screamed, all he knew was he dragged her limp body into the room, slamming a hand on the controls, hard enough they crackled as the door hissed shut, closing out the soldiers.

Holding her body in his arms, the shouts and violence outside were muted. Her eyes were was clouded as the sky, unfocused and blood dripping down her mouth, and still so full of beauty.

"Maria? Maria, hang on." Shadow whispered, pleading with her to stay with him. She promised it'd be okay, she promised. And she had never broken a promise before, she wasn't about to start now.

"Shad-" She coughed, more blood spilling out of her mouth, and he shushed her gently, pleading with anyone to stop time now. "Shadow, I'm-I'm sorry..." A hoarse chuckle, broken as her body escaped her mouth, "You were right, as always."

He leaned his forehead against hers, his hand was red from her blood as he tried to stop the impossible. "Don't say that," Shadow whispered, swearing inside the world would pay, everyone, the soldiers, G.U.N. Those brats Maria sacrificed for.

"Just don't say that, you're gonna be okay, I swear." And he wished he spoke the truth.

And he knew she didn't believe him, but smiled a wary smile just for him, to try and save him.

"You've never told me..." Another cough, another amount of blood spilt from her delicate body. "Your real name..."

As if rehearsed, he said. "My name is Shadow, I am subject 1992, I am the super soldier."

A shaky hand, barely able to lift, cupped his cheek, "Do me a favor, try and-and fix what has been broken."

He'd give anything to fix her.

"Save what has been burned."

He'd avenge her, if it took his last breathe.

"And don't die, okay? Don't give up on the world...please..."

He could only nod, as he felt her breathing slow, getting slower and slower. Her eyes drifting close, her hand fell weakly down into her lap.

"And remember your name, you are more than-than Shadow, sub-subject 1992 and worth more than a super solder."

He watched the light leave her eyes as they closed, he felt her breath stop, the blood still flowing past his hand and staining her white dress red. With shaky hands, he picked her up, hearing the door about to give way, he set her in a escape pod, set a timer for ten seconds and got in with her.

As the pod jettisoned, the guards searched for him and Maria's lifeless body laid there, haunting him for his failure. He allowed silent tears to streak down his face.

Someday he'd get strong enough.

Someday vengeance would be his.

Someday once it was all done, he'd join her.

Because living without light just wasn't possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_Everyone is faced with traumatic experiences..._

"You're getting slower, Tails." Sonic teased his flying little friend, who was huffing and panting behind him. A silly, cocky grin plastered on his fifteen year old face, his eyes a unusual emerald green glowed brightly with amusement.

Sure he was undoubtly fast, and sure the only way Tails could keep up with him was by flying as fast as his two tails could. But racing each other, going against the world. Always made the young boy grin, him and his best friend.

No one held a leash on them, no one told them what they couldn't do. Racing with the winds, speeding through fields and town. Life was how they saw fit, what they believed and what they wanted.

Who could ask for more?

_From the smallest word, to the largest bullet..._

Knuckles knelt at the ledge, watching the vague, glimmering water. Reflection on the massacre of his tribe, their screams ringing in his ears. Some day's he looked at the pristine green grass and only saw blood, dark, rich red, staining the earth.

Two years ago, he lost them. Having a home, only to have it ripped away. Torn into bloody shreds. Not a soul left alive...

Except the one who never wanted to live.

His eyes closed against the harsh winds, allowing it to sting, just a little. Anything to numb her screams, her pleads.

What did he do to deserve this?

_But do you let it fester, let it rot your insides?_

The moon shone down, illuminating the park bench where Amy sat. Cream's head rested in her lap, her soft snores lulling Amy into a sense of peace.

How long had it been, five years now? Five long, hard years. Years of hiding and avoiding, of trying to survive the best they could...

Five years since she saw him, that boy with emerald eyes. That boy who in better times, gave her a grin that made her wanna soar, fly as high as she could, only to crash down into his arms, where safety laid.

She and Cream had spent that time, searching and hoping to find them. Doing all they could to return to those they once knew...

Why couldn't she get a sign?

_Or do you hide it, under layers of self preservation?_

Twirling the gem between her nimble fingers, Rouge hummed idly to herself, something along the lines of "Idle hands make for the devils friend." She let the glistening diamond reflect off the moonlight, casting a glow on her soft, seductive features.

So many valuables, so little time. So many days wasted, so little care.

Sighing, she pocketed the gem down her shirt, the safest place it could be. She loved gems, loved the feel of them in her hands. But five years of stuffing down endless pain brought her attitude to pessimistic and almost narcissist manners.

Enough to make her wonder, ponder the world she'd been thrust into.

Between stealing gems to hide from those that wanted her, and keeping a low profile. She almost considered giving up, give up this ruse of lying low. Accepting the freak of nature she was, bat wings and bat-like hearing were enough to give herself away. Taking the easy route, letting them continue to manipulate her manner and life.

Laying down, stop the attacks, forget the urge to run...

When did enough, become enough?

_If you are but a child, with a knife thrust repeatedly into your back._

_Whose to say you're crazy, for letting go?_


End file.
